Wolves and Lions
by Bears of the west
Summary: Sakura is just a girl. Sasuke is a guy ,being ask by girls to go to homecoming. During class ,Sakura decides to write.


This is probably my last one-shot for a while. Now let's get started.

Sakura walk's down the hallway of her high school with her backpack slung over her shoulder, full of a binder, homework and essays. She passed by couple after couple who were getting ready for the dance. She does a sharp turn at a corner and then quickly backs up. She peers over back to what made her back away. There over by the lockers was Sasuke Uchiha who was being swarm by fan girls who were asking if he would take them to Homecoming dance.

She quickly turn away and to class as soon as Sasuke glance up at her before going back to his locker.

After the first bell rang, Sakura already had set up her binder and had taken out a book. She threw one glance at the clock and sigh. 'I got ten more minutes before Kakashi sensei is here.' She saw movement at the corner of her eye and saw Sasuke once again had girls around him asking.

She rolled her eyes as the girls ask him to take them to homecoming. Looking at Sasuke then back at her book. Sasuke and she have had a past before, met in second grade and were the best of buds till middle school hit. He started hanging out with Suigetsu and Naruto, he also had become popular among the female population but surprisingly he has never had a girlfriend or she just doesn't know.

She looked at the clock once more then looked outside to see a summer thunderstorm was burring. She could see how the cloud formed what looked like a wolf standing proud then right next to it was a lion's head which look like it was roaring.

She looked down and went down as the students started to settle down. One more minute…. The seat next to her moved back and then next Naruto settle down, put his head down on the desk and went for a little nap.

Oh wait if Naruto is at her right then -. The seat to her left moved and Sasuke sat down, lean back and closed his eyes. She was bored now that the two settle down and were taking naps.

'I could read some more but then again…Ah what the heck let's just write about something.'

Sakura took out a pen and a notebook. She open to the next new page and started writing.

 _Lions and wolves in humans_

She didn't know where she was going with this but oh well.

 _Lions in culture are post to symbolize bravery or power. Wolves in most cultures are symbolizes as evil beings. In today's culture lions and wolves are everywhere you go .You just got to know how to see them._

 _Men: When you name a guy a lion, what does it mean to you? To me it means that they are cheaters. Now don't take this the wrong way I have my reasons._

 _Male lions in nature will do anything will do anything to get to the females to pass their genes on. They will kill cubs. When I mean breed I don't mean one I mean all that are in the pride._

 _In modern day times I see those who are disloyal, those who cheat and lie. I see those as lions in this world of ours._

 _Women: Lionesses provide for the pride and mate with the pride male._

 _In our world I see lionesses as those who throw themselves at any guy that has a status in life. They can't even take care of themselves._

 _Wolves are a whole different story._

 _In some stories, wolves are consider villains .In a pack of eight to ten wolves, only two are allowed to breed, the Alphas._

 _Male: When I think of a male wolf I think of a guy that's loyal till the end. Men, husbands, are loyal to their lady, wives, and they don't look at another women the same as they do their lady._

 _Women: Women are the same but they don't beg a lot._

Sakura finish writing down the last of it . Kakashi showed up and class went on. As soon as the class ended Sakura left but soon realized her bag felt lighter. Then she remember she didn't recall putting her notebook back in her bag. She quickly went back. Just as she was about to enter through the doorway, a person walk through and they hit each other both went stiff.

She quickly started a "Sorry "but was cut off.

"Sakura."

'Oh crap.' Sakura looked up and saw the person who she didn't want to see outside of classes.

There stood Sasuke Uchiha looking down at her.

"Here." A notebook was handed to her. Her notebook. She grabbed it , but was pulled forward and Sasuke lower himself to her ear.

"You know lions and wolves are both beauties right." He said before walking.

Sakura enter her next class with a blush on her face.

She sat down and quickly got her stuff out.

'Wait a minute… Did he add anything to my notebook?"

She quickly open her notebook after she check that she was on task.

She open her notes and check and flip the next page….. Her blush just got a whole lot darker.

 _Even this Alpha needs a female….. Care to join me as my date for the dance. S.U_


End file.
